Skeelz Academy, School for peculiar teenagers
by Daze Bernstein
Summary: Do you have something peculiar about you? Whether you were born with it, got it accidentally, or you were cursed having it. If you are indeed peculiar, Skeelz Academy is the right school for you, where you can be together with other peculiar teenagers. Gardner enrolled at Skeelz Academy due to an unknown letter he received one night. Who knows what lies before him in that school.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Gardner's Point of View

 **9:05 am**

The night was cold that day. I felt a cold breeze rushing over my body. I tried rubbing my both hands with each other to conserve more heat, hugged myself as I entered to my apartment.

The apartment where I rent in is only filled with six rooms. Two at the first floor and four at the second floor. My room is located at the second floor. Its the smallest among the rest thus the cheapest. The apartment wasn't either. The trashcan in the first floor was lying on the floor, making a big mess, and no one seems to care. Several trash or garbages like crumpled paper, leftover canned goods, food wrappers and the likes are found upstairs. The Apartment's wall paint looks really old and the paint looks like fading. I guess it was late 90s when this apartment last painted.

I jogged my way up to the second floor and went directly to my room's door. I took out my key from my right pocket to unlock the door, then I heard someone called to me.

"Mister Gardner," a voice of an old woman who I think her age is around 60s called me. I turned away from the door and saw Ms. Hills, the owner of the apartment where I rent, standing. She has a white short hair and wears a round eyeglasses before her blue eyes.

"Yes, Miss Hills?" I replied, smiling.

"Going home late again, are we?" She asked me while scratching her head.

"Yeah, I took an overtime from my work to earn extra income," I explained.

"I see..." she said then she took out three white envelopes from her pink pouch and handed it out to me.

"I gotta go. Good night, Mr. Gardner," she said to me, walked up to stairs then waved me goodbye. I waved back and entered my room. I clicked the switch and closed the door.

"Messy as ever, huh?" I muttered to myself.

I checked the three envelopes. it's probably bills or late payments this month. I sighed and threw them at the table. I changed my clothes and I went back to the kitchen to read the letters. I sat down and read the first two letters. It's the electric bill and the bill of rent to my messy and cramped apartment. Just as I thought.

I looked at the last letter, opened it and silently read it.

 **Skeelz Academy**

 _Dear Mr. Gardner Bernstein,_

 _Hello and it's nice to meet you. The reason why you have receive this letter is because you have an unique ability, you may say super powers or there is something peculiar about you. In other words, the persons who receive this letter are chosen only, like you Mr. Gardner. If you still haven't been able to discover it, We, the teachers in Skeelz Academy, will gladly offer you assistance. We will also help you control it. We'll make you understand why is it important and the reason why you have this kind of peculiarity._

 _If you wish to join, just write your full name with your signature at the bottom of the paper. If you think this is fake, a scam, you may discard or throw this letter away._

 _We thank you for giving time for reading our letter and we would like to see you soon in Skeelz Academy._

 **Sincerely Yours,**

 **Caelus**

 **Headminister of Skeelz Academy**

I really don't know what happened but I rushed in my desk. Opening every drawer and found myself looking for a pen. All I felt was excitement and I was being thrilled.

Finally I found a pen and wrote my full name on the letter and signed it.

But after I signed the letter nothing happened. I was expecting a message will appear thanking me for enrolling.

"Yeah... This letter is probably a scam or some kind of prank." I muttered then threw the letter back at the table and went straight to bed.

7:10 am

The morning was hot when I woke up. I could feel sweat dripping from my forehead and my back was sweating wet. I got up, fixed my bed, went straight to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

I noticed there's a new letter beside the letter from the Skeelz Academy.

"How did this letter got here?" I thought. I sat down at the kitchen table and opened the envelope. Afterwards, I read the letter.

 ** _Thank you for enrolling at Skeelz Academy. Go to the bus station in Clint City on June 7, 8:00 am. School opens on June 9._**

To be continued.

A/N: Hello. Thank you for reading for viewing my book. I would like to thank those who inspired me for making a book and I'm really a beginner. The reason why this story is a crossover is because Harry Potter series (My favorite book ) and Urban Rivals (If you ever played the game).The characters in urban rivals are peculiar and has powers, and they attended a wizardly school. In Harry Potter series there is a school called Hogwarts; School of witchcraft and wizards and in the urban rivals game, there is a school called Skeelz Academy where students with powers attend. So basically the both stories has similar themes. So yeah. Enjoy reading. I'll update soon.


	2. Episode 1: Here lies the Skeelz Academy

**Episode 1: Here lies the Skeelz Academy**

 **Gardner's Point of View**

3:04 pm

I stared out the dusty window as the yellow school bus bounced over the narrow winding road. I could see mountain ranges in the distance beneath a bright blue sky. The seats were made of red plastic and we can feel the wind running into our skin because the bus is not air conditioned. The bus looks a bit old though.

Stumpy pine trees lined the road like fence posts. We were way out of wilderness, we haven't passed on a single house, a single farm, nor a village for nearly an hour. It's just trees, a lot of them.

There is about 36 students in the bus that are going to the school. I am sitting on the back row on the aisle so I was able count them all. There were like 26 boys, including me and 13 girls. It was a long bus ride but we were having fun.

So... what kind of school are we going again? Skeelz Academy, A school where only children with superpowers or has something peculiar in them can only enter and study there. Pretty cool, right?

The boy standing to me was named Colin. He looked like a little bulldog. He was kind of chubby, with a round face and chubby arms and legs. Colin had wild, bushy red hair which he scratched a lot.

"Hey, look, Gardner," Colin said to me showing a spider crawling in his arm and went for it's palm.

"Whoa, hey!" I exclaimed as my eyes widened and moved away from him. He chuckled because of my reaction.

"Don't tell me you're scared of spiders!" He said to me laughing.

"Tell you what, actually I am." I replied, looking at the spider crawling around his hand.

"This poor spider is hungry, it hasn't been able to eat for two days." He told me, frowning.

"How do you know?" I asked him.

"I can communicate with animals. I can understand what they says. Even though I speak in English they also understands me. I can order an animal if I persuade them " He explained as he set the spider fre

"What makes you peculiar, Gardner? Colin questioned me.

"I-I don't know," I frowned. "But I received an invitation about enrolling in Skeelz Academy

but I haven't been able to discover my power."

"A normal being like you has no place in the Academy, seriously," A man with a white curly hair tied in ponytail who is sitting in front of us said.

"I'm Manfred by the way" He introduced himself.

"I bet you'll be sent home in two weeks, with that guy!" He exclaimed then pointed a man who is sitting 3 rows in front of us. He had spiky orange hair and he had green eyes. Manfred's lucky the guy didn't hear him. Speaking of Manfred, he is now laughing hard while was teasing me.

"Don't mind that guy," The girl who is sitting on the right seat in front of us said.

"I'm pretty sure that you will discover your abilities by the time we are attending Skeelz Academy." She turned around and faced us.

The girl had brown short hair and had bright blue eyes behind her reading glasses. She is holding some kind of book. She must've been reading during the trip.

"T-thank you s-so much," I replied and she smiled.

"Tch," I heard Manfred smirked.

"Just wish that we have some very excellent teachers in Skeelz Academy," She said.

"Uh-huh," I responded. I really don't know what to say.

"I'm Aylen, by the way, your name?" She introduced.

"G-Gardner and this is my friend Colin," I introduced my self and Colin to her.

Aylen waved at Colin and Colin also waved back at her.

"That's a pretty hot chick!" Colin whispered to my left eat. I let out a small laugh.

"Nice meeting you two," Aylen smiled and she turned back, facing the seat in front of her. She continued reading her book.

Suddenly the bus hit a bump and we all bounced off our seats. Some people began shouting that made the driver shout. Telling us to pipe down and have our conversation more quietly.

"Hey, Gardner.." Colin called me suddenly.

I turned away from the window. Colin's face looked very yellow. His chin trembled. Suddenly the bus hit another bump again. Just like when the bus hit the previous bump, We all bounced up again, making the other kids laughed and shouted except Colin. His face is as yellow as a banana skin. Really not a good sign.

"I really, feel sick" Colin moaned.

"You've got to hold on!" I told him. "We'll probably in the school soon and you will be just fine."

He swallowed hard. "I'll try.

The bus suddenly screeched to it's stop.

"See? We're here!" I told him and he just nodded.

Startled, I turned to the window expecting to see the school, standing and some teachers waiting for us and greeting us 'welcome'. But all we could see were pine trees and many many more pine trees.

"Skeelz Academy! Everybody out!" the driver ordered as he pulled the lever and the door slid open with a whoosh.

"Where are we?" someone asked him loudly.

The driver ignored the question. He quickly made his way out of the door. The kids in front stood up and also stepped out the bus, following the driver. Colin and I we're the last ones off since we we're sitting at the back.

We headed to the side of the bus and the driver pulled open the luggage compartment and ordered us to get our bags. A couple of guys groaned.

"Where's the school, sir?" A boy who has a blonde short hair asked the driver. He is thin and has no noticeable muscles. He wears an eye glass.

"Right there, dudes." The driver pointed to a dirty path that cut through the pine trees. "It's a really short walk. You really can't miss it." He grinned.

The driver shut the baggage compartment and climbed back in the bus."Have fun studying!" He shouted. The door shut and the bus went away.

"You heard the guy, short walk." A guy with a yellow green with a mohawk hairstyle. He was fat and has yellow eyes. He turned to us and carried his bag.

"See you later guys, I'll wait for you at the gate!" A chubby guy called to us then ran in a breakneck speed towards the dirty path

"His power is superspeed? Cool!" I thought to myself as I watched him run through the woods until we lost sight of him.

"Great! This is so fucking great!" I heard Manfred's voice complained. "Tch, shouldn't be the school send someone to greet us?"

Some of us shrugged. "Just get on with it." The orange spiky haired dude that Manfred pointed at the bus said.

"But-" Manfred argued. "Shouldn't they send a teacher or a staff to meet us out here on the road?! " What if we get lost?! What if-" .

A pretty violet haired girl cuts him off. "Stop complaining about everything, Pick your stuff or else we'll leave you out here."

"Yeah! It's hot out here!" Colin also complained.

"What a bunch of idiots," I heard Manfred muttered.

We all picked up our stuff and the violet haired girl led the way to the path. We walked over to the dry dirt as we made our way through the trees.

The driver didn't lie. We only walked for about 5 minutes then we came to an open field filled with grass. The air was light that we could feel cold breeze charging towards us.

Then we spotted a yellow building that is standing at the open field. The building is surrounded by old stone walls and has a wooden gate. Above the building, says the name of it.

"Skeelz Academy."

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay, guys! here comes the update guys. thank you so much for viewing.**


	3. Episode 2: Meet the Boys

**Episode 3: Meet the Boys**

Gardner's Point of View

3:43pm

A guy with a shaggy brown hair came out of the gates. He has a brown moustache around his mouth. Probably, he is in mid 30s. He has a pipe in his mouth which produces a smoke forming a key like figure.

"I'm Hemdall Maddox, The gatekeeper of the Skeelz Academy," he introduced. "As I called your name, Get your stuff and get in. Just wait in front of those walls but don't enter the building. All those who will not follow will be expelled. Lastly, the person whose name will not be called, may go home."

"Whoa, what a rule. What a strict school," I thought.

Hemdall began reading at the students list which is probably given by him by Caelus, the headmaster of the school.

"Drake Stark!" Hemdall called out as one of the boys walked up. It was the orange haired guy. He was tall and good looking though. He walked up to Hemdall but Hemdall put his hand on Drake's way to block him.

"I don't sense anything peculiar about you boy, What's your power?" Hemdall asked Drake.

"I am rich," Drake replied, grinning.

"That's all?" Hemdall let out a small laugh.

"You should know that my father volunteered to donate a million dollars in this school." Drake reminded him.

"Whatever, get inside, kid," Hemdall sighed and walked away. He leaned against the walls of the school, waiting for us.

"Wilhelm Zlatar!" Hemdall called out again as a water in humanoid figure walked. I think his body is surrounded by water, or his body is made of liquid. He has glowing white eyes which has no pupil. He kinda look like Silver Surfer from one of the comics I had read.

"You're one of kids who got their power by accident. The guy who fell into a barrel of chemicals during the Zlatar Corporation's open-day visit, right?" Hemdall questioned Wilhelm while walking in his way to to the academy.

"You are right, sir," Wilhelm answered without stopping as he made his way inside. He approached Drake and the the two shook hands.

"Praxie -" Hemdall hasn't been able to finish calling the complete name as a boy walked up. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering. His hands are buried in his sweater's pockets. He has a blond hair and has black eyes. He was short and thin.

"Are you cold, kid?" Hemdall grinned as Praxie walked up to him.

"Y-yeah, S-sort of," Praxie stopped and replied. Hemdall pointed to the school. Praxie nodded and continued walking and he stood beside Wilhelm.

"Colin Altman" Hemdall yelled out. Colin tapped me in my shoulder and whispered, "See you inside." He walked up to Hemdall.

"Nice to meet you, Sir" Colin greeted.

"Likewise," Hemdall said while staring at the list, without looking at Colin. Colin went inside and waved at me.

"Corvus Talon!" A tall guy approached Hemdall. He has a violet hair which is in Mohawk hairstyle and has black eyes. There is a violet bird on Corvus shoulder and it looks like talking to him.

"What's your bird's name?" Hemdall asked staring closely at Corvus' bird.

"Tell me if I'm wrong but, You got those superpowers because of this bird, right?" Hemdall asked Corvus again.

"Well, you are right, Sir-" Before Corvus can finish his speech, Hemdall cut him off.

"It's Hemdall. I wish you won't forget my name again, Mr. Corvus Talon," Hemdall said sarcastically that made Corvus snickered. He looks annoyed but looking from a distance, his bird, Crowler said something to Corvus that made him walked away.

Craige Milton!" A guy with a blonde hair who wears an eye glass walked up. He was the one who asked the driver where the school was earlier

"Nice to meet you, Gatekeeper" He greeted.

"Same here, Now get inside," Hemdall replied, smirking. Milton went inside and stood beside Colin.

"Sandro Swift!" Hemdall yelled out as the fat guy with super speed power ran inside the school. He stood beside Milton while eating his hamburger.

"Great," Hemdall's eyes rolled then he looked back to the students list. He looked back into us and mentioned the next student.

"Kent Clark!" A red short haired guy walked up to Hemdall. He just smiled at Hemdall, not saying anything and walked inside.

"What a weird kid," I heard Hemdall muttered.

"Liam Nelson!" A short guy behind me walked. He has a brown short hair and he has a freckled face. He was reading some kind of magazine. "What the fuck?! Is that a Playboy magazine?" I thought.

Liam walked up to Hemdall while reading the Playboy Magazine. He said "hey" to Hemdall without looking and continue to walk inside the school.

"What a pervert," I heard some girls said.

"Hey dude? Is that allowed at school?" I heard Drake asked Liam pointing at his magazine. Liam just shrugged and countinued reading.

"Jay Williams!" Hemdall called out as another boy walked up to him, grinning. He had black hair which is spiky and curly. He has black eyes and also a black skin tone. He was also wearing an orange sunglasses and orange headphones that were hanging around his neck.

"Afternoon, Hemdall," Jay greeted him but all he did was smirk and pointed to the school. Jay walked away.

"Plunk Lewis!" A short chubby guy walked up to him. He has a yellow green hair which is mohawk. He has earings in his right ear. Pimples around his face can be spotted and has yellow eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" Plunk approached Hemdall who is reading the students list.

"What is it?" Hemdall replied.

"What makes you peculiar, punk?" Plunk said which made Hemdall look at him.

"I can make the school hide in fog and I will caught people who is exiting the campus during curfew hours. Pretty cool, huh?"" He answered, grinning.

"To be honest, It was kind of lame," Plunk sighed and walked away.

"What the fuck?" Hemdall exclaimed as he watch Plunk waving. I can see Hemdall's angered face. "What a punk!"

"Saho Donald!" A guy who looks muscular walked out of the crowd. He has a medium brown hair which is waxed up. He has brown eyes and was smiling confidently as he walked up.

"Why are you smiling?" Hemdall asked Saho in a serious tone. The anger in his face is still seen. It really looks like that Plunk guy annoyed Hemdall.

"I'm just glad to study in this kind of school! It's so cool! I'm so lucky!" Saho said happily while his eyes are sparkling.

"I don't care," Hemdall replied that made Saho go away and joined the boys who are still waiting.

"Belgosi Vlad!" Hemdall called out but no one came instantly. "Belgosi Vlad!"

"Umm...Excuse me," Someone said behind me. I turned behind, The guy was really tall and has pale skin tone. He has yellow eyes and wears a violet scarf. I stepped aside and let him through.

"Thanks," He muttered as I watch him go.

"Damian Lean!" Hemdall yelled out. We all looked at the guy who also has pale white skin tone just like Belgosi. He has a black mohawk hair, the same color of his eyes. I noticed that there are some pink ooze on his hands which is sticking on him. He didn't say anything to Hemdall.

"Tomas Payne!" A black haired curly guy who was carrying a sword walked out of the crowd. His eyes are black and he also looks tall. He only gave Hemdall a nod and Hemdall also nodded back then he proceeded inside the school.

"Logan Thompson!" Hemdall looked at the lanky brunette as he walked up to him. His eyes were brown. He looks a little thin and he has a medium height. Not to tall, not to short.

"Good Afternoon, Sir," Logan greeted Hemdall politely.

"Afternoon," All of that was Hemdall's response and he pointed at the school. Logan made his way inside where Drake, Wilhelm, Praxie, Colin, Jay, Corvus, Milton, Sandro, Kent, Liam, Plunk, Saho, Belgosi, Damian and Tomas are waiting.

"Drew Manfred!" Manfred walked up with arrogance in his face. Even Hemdall smirked when Manfred passed by him. He was carrying his cane. "He must be rich, I thought."

"You have no match for me, gatekeeper, Don't make me mad or else you will be beaten to death," Manfred said.

"I have no intention of hurting all of you, I'm here to ensure your safety." Hemdall explained which made Manfred grin.

"That makes you a chicken then," He responded and laughed. After Manfred laughed, he went inside.

"What a jerk," I heard Hemdall sighed.

"Vince Carter!" A very muscular man waved at Hemdall and went at the gates. He quickly made his way inside. He has a short corn rowed hair which is black. The same color with his eyes and he has moustache in his chin.

"Otto Octavian!" A hooded figure suddenly walked out. His face can't be seen clearly because he's kinda got some mask in his face. There are four tentacles that can be seen outside the mask. He's

probably a half man half octopus. He didn't say anything to Hemdall.

"Todd!" A half man, half toad or frog suddenly came near Hemdall. He has some pink pores in his head. He has yellow eyes. He wears a headphones around his neck and carries a blue backpack.

"Did you *croak* just *croak* call me *croak*?" Todd questioned the gatekeeper.

"Yeah, you may now get in and wait for the others." Hemdall told Todd and he obediently followed Hemdall's order.

"Zeke Hive!" Hemdall called out as a tall boy came up. Zeke has black short but straight hair and there is some kind of antennas of an insect that can be found in his head. His eyes were black and he has a scrap of cloth that covers his mouth. Behind him are couples of bees and flied. Hemdall just pointed out the school and Zeke walked in.

"Henry Caesar!" Hemdall looked like a half human half ape. Henry has black eyes and walked up to Hemdall.

"How much is the tuition fee in this school?" Henry asked in his monkey accent.

"We'll talk about it later, ape man." Hemdall said. "Just get in first". Henry went inside the school where others are waiting.

" Michael Braun!" Hemdall yelled out as a tall guy in front of me walked. It's hair is well combed which is black and looking from behind. He wears an eye glass.

"I expect that you, Mr. Hemdall, The gatekeeper will do your job properly, That's all" Michael said to Hemdall and walked away when his speech is done.

"At least he has expectations," Hemdall snickered and glanced back at the students list. "Lastly, the last male student-"

"Gardner Bernstein!" He shouted as he called my name.

I walked inside but Hemdall stopped me by blocking my way with his right arm. I was startled and looked at Hemdall who was staring me in the eye. Fear suddenly hit me, the way he looks at me like I did something wrong.

"What makes you peculiar, Gardner?" Hemdall questioned me still staring at my eyes.

"I.. I-" I tried to say something but the fear is still there hitting me.

"Hmm? Tell me!" He demanded.

I closed my eyes and exclaimed. " I DON'T KNOW! "

He tapped me in the shoulder and ordered me to get inside. When I reached the spot where the other boys are waiting. I stood beside Colin.

"Alright! Since all of the boys were not here, you may proceed to that building," He pointed a blue building on the right side of the main building. I think it can be walked up to 5 to 10 minutes."That's the boys dorm so get your stuff.

"You may go now," He ordered us.

Everyone started walking in small groups without saying anything.

"Hey man, you okay?" Colin asked me.

I nodded as a response.

"To be honest, I was worried for you, thinking that your name won't be called," He told me.

"Thanks." That's all I said.

Suddenly, someone tapped me behind. I turned behind me and it was Michael. He caught up on us.

"You must look strong and be strong. I'm pretty sure that not only the gatekeeper was terror but also the teachers too," He said to me.

"Oh, yeah... I understand," I replied quickly without turning around.

"Gardner, right?" He asked my name. I nod.

"It's Michael. Nice meeting you," He fastened his pace and left us behind.

After a short while, We reached the Boy's Dormitory. The cold air smelled really sweet and fresh. The chirping of birds can be heard from the distance.

At the Dorm's Entrance, a man with a face of a snowball can be seen. He has white hair, white eyes and skin tone. His nose is a carrot and instead of having a two feet, A snowball can be seen under his upper body. He wears a yellow scarf around his neck.

"ALL RIGHT! SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW KIDDOS! FIRST OF ALL I HATE QUESTIONS, SO LISTEN CAREFULLY AND DON'T ASK ME IF I AM A SNOWMAN BECAUSE I AM A SNOWMAN." He introduced. "THE NAME'S DEEBLER! REMEMBER, REMEMBER THAT!" He shouted.

He shouts so loud that we have no choice but to cover our ears.

"Damn!" I heard Colin whispered.

"Deafening," Jay added.

"I AM THE HEAD SUPERVISOR AND ALSO THE GROUNDSKEEPER OF THE SKEELZ ACADEMY! NOW WHEN I CALL YOUR NAME, GET YOUR STUFF AND GO TO YOUR ASSIGNED ROOMS. FIX YOUR STUFF, WEAR THE SKEELZ UNIFORM IN YOUR CLOSET AND ALL OF YOU ARE EXPECTED TO SHOW UP AT THE GRAND HALL AT THE MAIN BUILDING AT 6:30 PM. IT'S 4 PM RIGHT NOW SO YOU HAVE TIME TO REST AND TO ARRANGE YOUR THINGS IN YOUR ROOM!" He instructed.

"Colin! Room 301"

"Drake! Room 202!"

"Praxie! Room 202!"

"Wilhelm! Room 201!"

"Jay! Room 303!"

"Kent! Room 205!"

"Plunk! Room 103!"

"Saho! Room 205!"

"Sandro! Room 101!"

"Belgosi! Room 203!"

"Damian! Room 203!"

"Tomas! Room 102!"

"Logan! Room 102!"

"Manfred! Room 204!"

"Carter! Room 303!"

"Corvus! Room 304!"

"Otto! Room 105!"

"Todd! Room 305!"

"Zeke! Room 305!"

"Henry! Room 104!"

"Liam! Room 101!"

"Michael! Room 302!"

"Gardner! Room 301!"

"I GUESS ALL OF YOUR NAMES ARE NOW CALLED! YOU MAY GET INSIDE IN YOUR DORM, AND DO WHATEVER THE HELL YOU WANT!" He ordered us.

All of us carried our stuff and we made ourselves inside the dorm.


End file.
